Sirius's Remade Marauders
by CalamitousDayDream
Summary: After getting sent forwards in time, Sirius finds himself remaking his beloved Marauders with the Weasley twins and a reluctant Hermione Granger as he attends his, and their, fifth year at Hogwarts.
1. Potions

"I am actually so bored right now." Sirius Black sighed from the back of the potions classroom, complaining to Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James Potter was in the hospital wing from an 'accident' in the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match.

"Just do your work Padfoot." The werewolf was intensely focused on the purple concoction in front of him, while Peter was cutting up the Lionfish heart, ready to add once it had been sitting for long enough.

"Can we prank Snivellus or something?" Sirius pouted at his friends, trying to grab their attention. Remus merely rolled his eyes and Peter only gave him a small smile.

"Please?" Remus sighed out heavily through his nose.

"Will you leave me alone if we do?" An evil smirk came up Sirius's lips as he leaned forwards in his seat.

"Depends. It has to be good, and I have the perfect plan." His friends seemed worried by his expression and his malicious words. They cast a slightly worried look to the greasy haired Slytherin who was standing at a desk by himself at the front of the room, stirring the solution in his cauldron, oblivious to the delinquents behind him.

"Fine." Remus took the chopped heart from Peter and began slowly adding it to the potion, watching it turn into a deep red colour, Peters face lighting up slightly in interest.

"Excellent! Now, all you need to do is distract Slughorn and Snivellus as I put this in his cauldron." He held up a small, suspiciously innocent looking white bag. It twitched slightly while being held in the long fingers of his right hand.

"What is it?" The timid Marauder showed interest in the raven-haired boys plans, while Remus continued the potion.

" _Praemium Pulveris,_ my dear Wormtail! Or exploding powder to be less technical. Zonkos just started stocking it. Makes any potion you put it in explode on the person nearest it in 20 seconds!"

"Won't it explode on you then?"

"No, I'm gonna sneak off and it will explode on Snivellus!"

"I can't believe I'm going to do this, but get in position, I'm about to distract them." Remus took his metal rod from his potion and threw his pale arm in the air.

"Professor, I believe Peter and I's potion has too much Lionfish heart." Sirius sneaked off as the spritely Professor headed to his table, Snape turning at the sound of one of his nemeses' voice. Sirius took his chance and put the powder in the black potion.

"Dear boy it seems fine to me! The way you're going you'll be out ahead like my dear boy Severus here! Already doing an extra potion this lesson, and my, Mr. Black what are you doing over there?" Severus backed away from his potion as he saw a worried looking Sirius hiding a white bag behind his back in front of his cauldron.

"Just seeing how Sniv-Severus, was doing here." The potion bubbled but Sirius didn't move as Slughorn watched him.

"Well I would suggest you get away from that if it touches you-" A thick black liquid erupted in the air and landed on the shocked Sirius Black, seeming to burn him. He yelled out as he hunched over. Everyone stared in silent horror as their classmate was engulfed in the tar like substance. Suddenly it all seeped the floor, leaving an empty spot where the boy had once been. The class stayed as they were for more than five minutes until a tentative Remus broke the silence with a weak and trembling voice.

"Pro-Professor Slughorn, what did you say the potion would do if it touched you?" The slightly balding wizard seemed sick in shock as he stared at the spot where the fifteen-year-old Sirius had vanished.

"I was going to say that a drop would send you one day into the future."

"And-and how far would that much send you?" The rat was rightfully terrified.

"I would say about twenty odd years." Everyone paled.

"Can you get them back?"

"There is no known cure." Even Snape couldn't bear to smile at the sight before him. The bell rang but no one moved.

"O-okay, dismissed. Except for Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Snape, I believe you all must come with me to see the headmaster.

/\\\\\

Albus Dumbledore had sat silently, his crooked nose gently touching his wrinkled fingers as he thought about the situation that Horace Slughorn had informed him about.

"What do you suggest we do Albus?" The wise wizard observed the students and Professor before him.

"I suggest that we try the few spells known to reverse such effects. On such a large dose though, Mr. Black may not be able to be, how should we put it, retrieved, as easily as normal. And with Mr. Snapes advanced potions skills, it may make it even more difficult." He stood and went to the golden bird perched behind his desk.

"And if it doesn't work?" He pet the bird gently and thoughtfully.

"Go to St. Mungos and tell them what happened." The bird flew out gracefully as the wizard turned again.

"There is nothing else for us to do Horace. We must just hope that he is okay."

/\\\\\

A raven-haired boy opened his eyes to see himself in the potions classroom that he remembered being in, but no one else was in there and there was no potions equipment set up. He stood up properly and slowly went to the door. He stepped out to see a few Hufflepuff third years walking past him, giggling to each other. His class must have just left already? He continued up from the dungeons hesitantly. He didn't pass any more students as he went for the Gryffindor common room. Everything seemed slightly different, but he couldn't think of why. He heard a strange laugh coming from an empty classroom and opened the door to see Peeves putting some form of hex on the chairs.

"Peeves! How did that prank go on Filch last week? Did he end up bald?" Sirius smiled at the familiarity of the Hogwarts Poltergeist, but his relief was soon drawn back as the transparent figure looked at him confusedly.

"Is this wee little Sirius Black?" he floated over to him and circled around him once.

"You're looking awfully young for such an oldie."

"What?" he smiled at the confused boy in a wicked sort of way.

"Oooh, little one doesn't know! Go to the Great Hall, give 'em all a shock." The poltergeist winked before leaving.

"What are you talking about Peeves?" He ran out of the classroom after the figure but he was soon gone. What did he mean 'give them all a shock'? Sirius, being a stubbornly curious person, went to the Great Hall to find out. He wasn't too far away from it and walked through the doors slightly confused but standing tall ad slightly arrogant as always. Many heads turned to him confusedly, not knowing who he was. Dumbledore looked at him before quickly standing from his chair.

"Welcome back, Mr. Black." Sirius smiled to hide his nerves as he noticed that Dumbledore looked older than he remembered. He noticed McGonagall seated next to him looking pale with a considerable amount more grey hairs than she had when he had her for Transfiguration that morning.

"What's going on Dumble? Something seems different." The students seemed more confused by this again, but a few couldn't help but chuckle at the new, well, old comers nickname for the Headmaster.

"Mr. Black, perhaps you would like to come with me to my office so I can explain-" He was about to head down to Sirius until a short trill like sound came from a toad like lady dressed in a sickening shade of pink who was seated on the other side of the Headmaster.

"Albus, who is this boy?" Sirius shot the lady a confused look, but the rest of the students remained silent as she spoke.

"Dolores, if you would like to come with me, I can explain everything to you as well." He smiled kindly at the annoying woman, surprisingly not letting any hate fill his features.

"How kind of you Albus, but I believe you can tell me here." Professor McGonagall began to revive from her shock and raised her eyebrows before peering down at Sirius in an…affectionate way?

"Well of course, this is Sirius Orion Black. Due to an accident he got, shall we say, swapped to the wrong time." She furrowed her ugly face in thought.

"What do you mean Albus?"

"Mr. Black here is from the year 1975, when he was attending his fifth year." Everyone began talking and standing on their seats to look at him.

"What's the year now then?" Everyone silenced again as Dumbledore hesitated for quite possibly, one of the first times in his life.

"I'm afraid that it is 1995 Mr. Black." It was McGonagall who spoke this time, showing empathy for the shocked and scared boy as he backed out of the Hall and ran down the corridors. He knew it was a stupid reaction, but it seemed like his only one.

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are welcome** **I hope you enjoyed and I'll try and update soon!**


	2. Twenty Years Ahead

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening' Sirius repeated the mantra in his head as he sprinted down the deserted corridors away from the gossiping students and worried Professors. His heart was thumping loudly and he was holding back the tears of fear and panic. It was all supposed to just be a simple prank. Just another joke on Snape. This wasn't meant to happen! Suddenly he felt himself hit into someone about a head shorter then him and saw a flash of bushy hair and heard a yelp as he fell to the ground hardly. He stood up slowly and saw a girl that seemed to be about his age getting up from the floor, rubbing her head with a pile of books still held securely in her right arm.

"Sorry." He mumbled to the girl and held out his left hand to help her up.

"Don't worry about it." She took his hand and he pulled her up easily. She straightened her red and gold uniform with her left hand before checking that all the books were still contained and unharmed. She looked up at him curiously, not recognizing him.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" She was very upfront and held a certain aurora of knowledge and stubbornness.

"Sirius Black." He mumbled still, the shock from the whole experience lingering in his system.

"Pleasure to meet you, and may I ask what the hurry was? Late handing up your work or something?" He just nodded and looked down at his feet nervously. He didn't really know what to do or where he fit in anymore.

"Are you okay?" He glanced up to see concerned brown eyes staring into his own. The girl had thick, bushy, brown hair and pale skin. He nodded again.

"Fine." She sighed at his stubborn nature.

"You don't seem fine."

"What's with all the books?" He tried to change the topic and she begrudgingly obliged upon noticing the mysterious boys discomfort.

"Library books, studying for DADA and I'm about to return them. Do you want to come? I find that the library is a wonderful place to figure out what you're feeling." He couldn't help but smile slightly. She seemed so much like Remus.

"Yes, thank you." She nodded and kept going forwards, heading towards her oasis of knowledge and answers. They walked in silence on their way, and didn't talk until Hermione gave her borrowing leaflets back to Madam Pince who gave Sirius a questioning look before he turned away and pretended to examine the ancient book shelves. Hermione took the sleeve of his elbow and dragged him along to where she needed to put her books away. She put the books in front of their appropriate spots and they floated up to their positions by themselves.

"Sorry about dragging you, but you seem too confused to be by yourself." She turned and smiled to him and he gave her a small smile in return.

"So, Sirius Black, what year are you in?"

"Fifth. I think."

"You think?"

"It's a bit complicated."

"I believe I could keep up." He gave a short chuckle.

"I don't doubt it, but I don't know if Dumbledore would allow me to tell stubborn witches that I just met." A slight glint of humor came into his grey eyes for the first time since he had run into her. She turned in slight surprise of his comment before pulling a Transfiguration book down from one of the shelves and turned the corner. He followed her again, enjoying the company.

"Must be serious then."

"Oh, how original of you." She laughed too as she pulled out her wand and retrieved a Dark Arts book from one of the higher shelves. Cradling the books in her arms, they both went for one of the desks in the deserted Library. They sat down next to each other and Hermione began to pull parchment, a quill and ink from her bag, opening the Transfiguration textbook and flipping to the page she needed.

"What's your essay on?" She peered up at him as he willingly started conversation while still looking around him, trying to find any differences in the ancient school.

"Animagus and how you become one." She dipped the eagle feather quill in her ink pot and began writing in small, neat cursive letter that seemed to flow from her in an elegant dance. Sirius couldn't help but be intrigued by the girl. She had helped him without knowing anything about him, and he knew that he wouldn't have been so helpful under the same circumstances.

"I can help if you like, I happen to be an O student in this particular subject." He gave her a cheeky grin as he became more like himself once he was more comfortable.

"So would I as a matter of fact, but thank you for the offer. And I can't help but ask, that if you're a fifth year Gryffindor, why haven't we had any lessons together before?" he began to fidget a little bit in his seat and shrugged his shoulders. He stood from the desk suddenly, making Hermiones' head snap up.

"I should go, but thank you for the help." She looked worried for him but retained her concern.

"You're welcome. I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye." It was time to see Dumbledore, no more putting it off.

/\\\\\

He reached the Gargoyle that led to Dumbledores' office and leant towards the creature, his ear just in front of its large mouth.

"Who seeks the Headmaster?" it was quiet and he could only just hear it, but he soon put his mouth near its ear and whispered in return.

"Sirius Black, I need his help." He stood slightly away from it. Dumbledore had put changes on the statue that would only work for Sirius, Remus, James and Peter. He needed them to have access to see him at all times due to Remus's 'furry little problem'. The Gargoyle began to speak louder.

"Is this regarding the moon?"

"No, this is a very different problem that I need his assistance for urgently." The Gargoyle stood motionless for a minute before slowly turning, giving him access to a moving spiral staircase. He jumped up the steps impatiently, reaching the Headmasters door. He could hear voices on the other side but he knocked anyway. The speaking ceased and Dumbledore's tired voice called him in. He stepped inside to see a very angry McGonagall, the toad-like lady fuming, a very tired looking Dumbledore and a sneering…Severus Snape? He was so old.

"Sirius, you've come to join us! I would have found you sooner but I find that younger minds can take longer to process such occurrences." The Headmaster spoke softly to him but the ugly lady seemed to have different plans.

"This is completely unacceptable. We cannot allow him to continue studying. He has been gone for twenty years and I checked his records, he is a rule breaker and a delinquent, we must send him back!" Her high-pitched voice hurt his ears as she gave McGonagall an unintimidating death glare.

"And how would you suggest we do that, Dolores?" The older witch seemed exasperated at her colleagues' simple mindedness.

"Severus, surely you have a potion to send him back?" He turned his gaze to the boy who returned a look of pure hatred.

"I am very sorry Dolores, but there isn't one."

"There must be!"

"If there was one I would be using it right now, it is an extreme disappointment that Mr. Black is with us again, but we must keep him here. There is no other way." He didn't break eye contact with Sirius through his speech, wanting him to feel all his built-up anger and hatred for him.

"Does someone mind giving me a proper explanation!" Sirius spoke for the first time and the adults of the room silenced themselves.

"It would appear that when you made the potion that Mr. Snape was creating in 1975 errupt, the amount of the potion that touched you caused you to be sent twenty years in the future, although apparently as the same age. It is currently 1995." Sirius tried to wrap his head around it. He was twenty years in the future? What about his friends. He swallowed thickly before regaining his voice.

"Where are my friends?" Dumbledore gave him a look of pity, as did McGonagall, a sudden gloom suffocating the room.

"Wh-where are they?" he began to panic, feeling sick about everything that was happening.

"Perhaps you would like to come with me and I can tell you privately." McGonagall tried to help him but she was soon cut off by the lady called 'Dolores'.

"He will do no such thing! We don't know what side-effects could have come from this incident, he might be deranged or dangerous!"

"I am not deranged!"

"You can't possibly expect him to hear news such as this surrounded by this many people!"

"JUST TELL ME!" He was angry, scared, sad and so many other things. It was meant to be a joke. Not this. Dumbledore sighed in a depressed sort of way.

"Peter, James and Lily were killed fourteen years ago." His world seemed the stop. The sickening dizziness turning into a suffocating stillness. Tears fell from his eyes and he struggled to form words.

"And-and Re-Remus?"

"We will contact him as soon as possible." McGonagall seemed to have the urge to comfort him but knew that she couldn't with Umbridge present.

"Mr. Black, if it is okay with you, I would like you to stay with the Gryffindor fifth years. You will attend lessons as you were, but for tonight we will organize a bed for you in the hospital wing. We are awfully sorry for your loss." The twinkle in his eye seemed to vanish as he watched the fifteen-year-old struggle to keep himself together. Sirius nodded and left the room, heading down the staircase and through the corridors. He wiped way his tears as people began to walk past him. He broke out into a run again and went for the room of requirement. He needed to be alone. Upon reaching the room he found himself in a small space that seemed to greatly resemble the Gryffindor dorms except there was only one bed. He sat down let everything out. He thought about everything that had happened and how he had destroyed everything he loved just because of a stupid prank. He began to calm down after a while and lay in a depressed silence. Surely, they would find a cure. His friends would be okay. And Remus was still alive. He forced himself to get up and left the comfort of his retreat and headed for the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was probably already waiting for him.

 **Thank you for reading again! I'll try and update as quickly as possible, and reviews are welcome!**


	3. Padfoot and Bambi

Sirius had to stay in the Hospital Wing for two weeks to make sure that the potion had no side-effects, but he was bored and disinterested with a lack of activities and company (excluding Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall). Madam Pomfrey came over to his bed to see him with a book held lazily in his lap with a sad expression on his face, waiting to be released.

"Mr. Black, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to allow you to leave." He perked up at her words, closing the book and standing up from the bed.

"Today!?" She smiled slightly at his enthusiasm. She had grown a soft spot for the boy after seeing how much he helped and cared for the werewolf, Remus Lupin.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall and the two Gryffindor Prefects will be over in a moment to talk to you about your lessons." He smiled brightly, life returning to his dull eyes at the prospect of being allowed to leave the slightly depressing hospital.

"Thank you so much Poppy!" He leaped forwards and hugged her quickly before letting her go. She appeared surprised by the action but soon nodded to him and walked away to tend to another student who was cradling their right hand. True to the Healers words, McGonagall walked in with two fifth-years, and appeared to float towards him as her emerald robes hid her feet. One of the students with her had flaming orange hair, a gangly figure and nose that was too long for his face, while he recognized the other to be Hermione Granger. Hermione gave him a bright smile once they had reached his bed while the boy seemed a bit confused by his fellow students' happiness.

"Mr. Black, this is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Prefects, they will tell you the password to the common room, and you will be staying in the same dorm that you were when you left. Here is your timetable." She handed him a folded piece of parchment which he excitedly took, urging to leave the white bed.

"I took the liberty of assigning your subjects. They are the same ones that you were attending before the incident. Miss Granger here has also offered to help you with any subjects if you find yourself confused, which is entirely understandable. You will need to visit the Hospital Wing after your final class each Thursday, and will need to visit Professor Dumbledore after your final class, in his office, each Friday." She sighed out, giving the boy a slight look of concern.

"You can tell either Professor Dumbledore or myself if you are struggling with classes and we will gladly make some changes." He looked to his old Professor, feeling like himself again with the familiarity of classes and his old Professor.

"You have no faith in me Minnie."

"Don't make me give you a detention before you even resume your classes. Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, I can trust that you have everything under control from here?" The two Prefects who looked surprised and confused by his nickname for the greying Professor nodded as she left the room.

"Unravelling the mystery of Sirius Black was easier then I imagined." Hermione joked playfully with her friend from two weeks prior as Ron stood confused and awkward to the side.

"I guess Dumbledore just isn't as cautious as me." He winked at her and Ron seemed to get defensive at the harmless act.

"C'mon, we'll take you to the common room." He turned and stormed grumpily out of the Hospital Wing with the other two students closely behind him, confused by his sudden anger.

Hermione told him the password to enter the common room (Bowtruckle) and Ron showed him which dorm he would be in. It looked exactly how it had when he left, except hi friends weren't there. Only one other person was in the small dorm. He had shaggy black hair, stunning green eyes and pale skin. Dumbledore had told Sirius that James's son was attending his fifth year but he didn't expect to see him so soon. Ron left Sirius to unpack at the extra bed that had been fit into the room with a trunk of his recovered items from twenty years earlier, along with the missing essentials that he would need. The other boy in the room sat up and looked at him curiously.

"You must be Harry Potter." Sirius smiled at him as he continued to pull things out of his trunk. He nodded. He was very quiet and extremely unlike James.

"Sirius Black." He walked over to him and held out his tanned hand. Harry took it uncomfortably and Sirius noticed some sort of writing on his skin, almost as if it had been carved or cut. He must have noticed Sirius seeing it and quickly covered his hands.

"Hermione said something about you not being from this time or something?" He spoke for the first and time and even the sound of his voice gave him a painful reminder of losing his friends. He nodded anyway, ignoring it.

"Yeah, I went here twenty years ago."

"I don't mean to be rude, but how did that happen?" Yes, he was Lily not James, McGonagall must be happy.

"I don't entirely know myself. I was pranking Snivellus and his potion exploded on me and suddenly poof! I'm here!"

"Who's Snivellus?" Sirius gave him a slightly evil grin and Harry was looking very uncomfortable and confused at the stranger.

"Severus Snape. Right piece of work he was. We never saw eye to eye. Works here now I've been told." He seemed surprised by this now, leaning forwards slightly as Sirius went back to unpacking and seeing what they had given him.

"You went to school with Snape?"

"I was hoping that I at least wouldn't have to see his hideous face once I was back. How horrible is he? Does he hate you? He hated your Dad even more than me and that's saying something."

"You knew my Dad?" Another wave of sadness came over him.

"He was like a brother to me. You look just like him. You seem to be very different personality wise though. He was arrogant and annoying. We loved him for it though." He took out his old clothes that they had saved for him and cast a quick cleaning and repairing charm on them, as they had disintegrated and were covered in dust from being stored away for so long.

"Who was we?"

"Our closer friends mostly. Me, James, Remus and Peter."

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yes, have you met him?" Harrys eyes lit up just as Lily's' used to.

"He taught DADA in my third year! He was excellent!" Another wave of hurting came over him. He swallowed and turned from Harry as he kept talking, trying to hide his expression.

"He always was good at teaching people. He sure helped Peter a lot."

"I'm guessing you're talking about Peter Pettigrew?"

"Y-yeah. I think he secretly wanted to be Hufflepuff not Gryffindor. He wasn't too bright but great at pranking and certainly knew how to cheer people up." Harry was going to tell him about the revelation on Pettigrew's true nature but decided that now wasn't the time. He was talking to someone who knew his Father like a brother, he didn't want to ruin this.

"Are you going to see Professor Lupin than?"

"Professor, huh? Just doesn't sound right. And I don't know. I was supposed to two weeks ago but he never responded to Dumbledore's letters."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sirius composed himself again and turned around smiling brightly.

"So, Harry, did Looney Lupin ever tell you about the Marauders or did he leave the honors to me?"

"I know that you were a group and that you all had nicknames. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. You were Padfoot, right?" Fond memories ran through his mind at the use of his old nickname.

"That's right Bambi." Harry seemed a bit annoyed at his new name but he hid it, not wanting to annoy someone who knew so much that he could tell him.

"Oh, I have something you might want." Harry reached down to his trunk and pulled out an old piece of parchment. He handed it to him and the Animagus took it with slightly shaky hands.

"Wh-where did you get this?"

"My friends, Fred and George Weasley. They have it memorized, they basically worship you guys."

"I must meet these friends of yours. Are they what's his names brothers? Ron, was it?" harry nodded.

"They sound better then him." He chuckled and unfolded the map, murmuring the words to open it.

"You should keep it. It's yours anyway, you made it." Sirius seemed surprised at Harrys generosity.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Thank you." He began searching through the map.

"Who are you looking for?"

"These Weasleys you told me about, they sound great."

 **Sorry this story is so slow, it will be speeding up soon, I promise! Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome!**


	4. The Red-Heads and the Brains

People had been surprised when the new Gryffindor fifth-year appeared, and their curiosity hadn't stopped. Most people would hate the attention, but Sirius was enjoying having everyone so fascinated by him. Some of the other fifth-year boys seemed to envy him as they watched girls throw themselves at the witty, handsome stranger. Ronald Weasley was one of them. Sometimes Sirius didn't realize that he was flirting, it was just the way he talked with no other 'intentions' but Ron didn't see it that way as he and Hermione became friends. Dumbledore had allowed him to start classes the following Monday, which had finally arrived, and Padfoot found that he had many lessons with Hermione, the first of which was Transfiguration with McGonagall. They walked down to their class and Ron and Harry walked next to them, Ron muttering something to his raven-haired friend who soon hit his arm and told him to stop being so obnoxious. Sirius and Hermione just ignored them as they continued their journey.

"Do you know Hagrid?" The buck-tooth girl was very interested as to what he already knew about the castle and the people inside, hoping that he could teach her something new.

"Of course I do, is he still here?" She nodded eagerly and said something about seeing him the next day.

"Bloody wanker, isn't he?" The ginger kept whispering despite his friends' annoyance as the two walked next to them oblivious to their conversation.

"Ron, he just woke up after twenty years of, you know, disappearing. Give the guy a break."

"You're only saying that 'cause he knew your Dad, but it doesn't mean you have to like him too."

"No, I like him because he has been nice to me and done nothing wrong! And is it so bad that I want to know more about my parents?" Ron shut his mouth and kept walking, shooting death glares at the newcomer, only stopping as they entered the classroom. McGonagall didn't waste time in starting class once everyone was seated, but she appeared to have forgotten that Sirius wasn't exactly the easiest person to teach. He rocked back in his seat slightly at the back of the class, watching as everyone took notes. This class was with the Slytherins and he swore he noticed a platinum blonde, thin kid who would have to be the son of Lucius Malfoy. The resemblance was shocking. He observed everyone after that, seeing whose parents he knew. He noticed Longbottom, Malfoy, Potter, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few that he couldn't put a name to but seemed familiar.

"Mr. Black, are you planning on paying attention?" Everyone turned to look at him as he was called on.

"Minnie, I thought you would know that you always have my full attention!" he sat his chair down properly and gave a fake look of shock.

"It is Professor McGonagall, and under the circumstances it would be particularly important for you to take notes." He rolled his eyes but she just kept talking to the rest of the class. She knew a hopeless cause when she saw it.

The lesson dragged on for longer than he had expected since he didn't have the Marauders to create trouble with anymore, and he skipped every other lesson, excluding Charms where they all got a lecture from Flitwick on the new spells they would be using and the potential danger they could cause. He began walking to the secret passage to Hogsmead when he heard two people making small laughs behind their hands. He looked around the corner to see two red-headed sixth years looking around a wall that he couldn't see behind. These must be the Weasley twins. Soon he heard Filch curse from the other side and he couldn't resist seeing what they had done.

"Did I hear Filch?" He pushed up next to them and they parted to let him see. Filch was covered in bright red and yellow boils, overwhelming all of his exposed skin. Sirius laughed with them but they soon had to leave as Filch began heading towards them.

"This way!" He brought them to a one-eyed witch statue beside the Defense Against the Dark Arts class rooms and tapped it with his wand, murmuring 'Dissendium' under his breath which then revealed a small opening. He crawled inside the twins followed soon after. They all stood up and dusted off their clothes, still chuckling as they heard Filch muttering to himself in confusion once he realized they weren't there anymore.

"You must be Sirius Black!" One of the sixth-years held out his hand and Sirius shook it merrily.

"And you must be Fred and George Weasley! Harry told me you guys liked picking on Filch."

"He makes it so easy for us, we can't resist." They talked in unison as they addressed the raven-haired teenager.

"Harry told me about a certain map that you two had acquired."

"What!? We told him not to tell anyone! Is that how you knew about this passageway?" he reached into his pocket and took out the parchment.

"Calm down, I've known about his passage since before you were born. And anyway, I did help create it after all." They appeared gob smacked at the news and how casually he was saying it.

"You're a Marauder?!"

"Didn't Harry tell you?" They shook their heads.

"Did he tell you about Remus?"

"Professor Lupin was a Marauder? He seemed too boring to be capable of such things!" Sirius let out a bark like laugh at how confused the two were.

"Well, I guess there's three new openings now, so…" he turned to them and straightened his back dramatically.

"How would you, Fred and George Weasley, like to be official Marauders?"

"It would be an honor!" They began jumping up and down, high-fiving and yelling in their excitement.

"We're Marauders Freddy, just like we always dreamed!" Sirius beamed at how excited they were and opened the map, muttering the words and seeing his friends' names appear on the cover.

"You'll need lessons though. From what I've heard you're good, but not good enough. And we'll need a fourth. A brainy one. Like Remus." He pondered his statement and the twins began to settle down before giving each other an evil grin.

"We know just the person."

/\\\\\

On the scale of good students, the Weasley twins and Sirius Orion Black were on one end, and Hermine Jean Granger was on the other. She was a straight O student and feared detention more then she like to admit. She was, to be entirely honest, a teacher's pet. In other terms, she was just like Remus Lupin. Quiet, well-behaved and hated anyone who interrupted lessons or her studying. She was seated in the library, researching Ancient Rues when she heard three of the chairs around her get pulled out. She looked up to see the unlikely company of the aforementioned trio, looking excited and up-to-no-good. She raised her eyebrows at them before placing a bookmark in her book and carefully closing it.

"Miss. Granger, did we ever tell you just how wonderful you are?"

"Smart."

"Witty."

"And absolutely stunning." Sirius finished the bombardment of compliments with a wink and Hermione merely listened to them surprised.

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of studying, I have a big test coming up in Ancient Runes, and I have to be prepared."

"Oh Hermione." Fred draped an arm around her shoulders dramatically as they talked to her.

"We have a proposition for you." She rose an eyebrow and waited for them to continue. Sirius butted in this time, interrupting the red-heads.

"We would like to form a certain, how to put it…group. And we have an opening that we think would suit you perfectly." He smiled at her charmingly and the Weasleys waited for a response excitedly.

"Why me?"

"Well, all groups need a smart one, don't they?"

"One to really carry the team."

"To make sure things don't go too crazy."

"One to be the brains."

"The one to lead the others in an intelligent and practical way." She involuntarily blushed slightly as they continued to compliment her and looked down and began packing up her ink before it dried to hide the red on her face.

"I'm sure there are many capable Ravenclaws that you could ask."

"But we want you." The other fifth-years voice came in and he put his elbows on the table, resting his face in his hands and making an innocent expression. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I find no pleasure in deliberately disobeying teachers."

"Really, no teachers at all?" Fred had a slightly evil expression and Hermione grew worried.

"Not even Umbridge?"


	5. Patronuses and Anger

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. We are already defying Umbridge in case you have forgotten and that's risky enough." Hermione had packed up her work and walked out of the library with the three boys trailing behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius seemed confused. He hadn't heard about anyone defying Umbridge before, and honestly, he was slightly offended.

"Oh, didn't Harry tell you? Meet us in the common room at 9 tomorrow night and we'll show you." George winked at him as he continued to stare confusedly at the two red-heads.

"But Hermione, we could make it so much worse for her still!"

"Old toad-face deserves it." Hermione was walking in front of them and they watched as her bushy brown hair swayed side to side as a no.

"Why not? Do you actually think she deserves respect?"

"She's a teacher."

"A bit of advice, only respect people who respect you. Just because she's older then us and works in the Ministry, doesn't mean she can do this. She's even doing it to the first-years!" Hermione stopped and turned around to face them. Only the twins had been arguing their point to her so far, while Sirius listened to them. He had only just started lessons again, but he knew what she was doing. One of the things that he had been the most relieved about was hearing that his Mother was dead, meaning that he wouldn't be hurt anymore. But now he was facing another kind of abuse. And he didn't think he could handle that, but he needed Hermione to help them.

"She's torturing eleven-year-olds Hermione." He spoke up and a sad expression came on her face. She hadn't realized that they needed her help, she only thought they wanted it.

"They're only kids." Sirius pleaded now, desperate for her to say yes. Hermione sighed heavily in thought.

"Follow me." She strode with purpose now, leading them to the seventh floor. On side of the hall was the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and the other was blank. She walked in front of it three times with her eyebrows furrowed in thought and emotion before two large double doors appeared before them. They opened them and stepped inside quickly. The room of requirement had transformed into a relatively small room with a fireplace and four plush armchairs, a table in the middle with food and drinks on it. Bookshelves lined the walls around them and a single desk could be seen with a stack of fresh parchment, a quill and a pot of ink. They sat in the chairs comfortably, instantly relaxing in the warm and safe room they had found.

"Look, I want to stop Umbridge, I really do, but it's not that simple." The pale skinned girl talked first, addressing the group before her.

"Why can't it be?" Sirius spoke up now, looking eagerly at the group, excited now.

"She works for the Ministry. This isn't like getting a detention from Flitwick, this is much worse. Plus, you've seen what happens to people when she catches them doing anything remotely disobedient."

"She can't tell us off unless she catches us." Fred and Gorge spoke in unison again, but she merely rolled her eyes at them.

"Everybody says that and then they're caught."

"Hermione, the thing is, every teacher loves you, excluding Trelawny, Snape and Umbridge. This means that they will instantly defend us. That's a shield if we get caught, which we won't, right there!" The raven-haired boy seemed to be clutching at straws now. He hadn't needed to convince James of anything, he used to say 'okay' before he even heard the idea.

"That's not going to be enough." They all sat in a silence for a few minutes, unsure of how to convince the other of their reasonings. The twins and Sirius were set on stopping Umbridge while Hermione saw it as too much of a risk. She had a good reputation so far, all thing considered. But being honest, all those things had something to do with Harry

"What do you want for us to convince you to join us?" She looked up at him pitifully.

"You can't." Sirius put his head back and clenched his eyes. He promised he would never do this, but desperate times means desperate measures.

"Can I trust you all?" They seemed confused at his statement but the twin soon responded with a firm 'yes'.

"You have to promise to not let anyone know about this. This stays between us and this room." They all sat straighter, staring at him as he stood up. Hermione seemed worried but the Weasleys were visibly excited.

"Of course." He shook himself a bit. He hadn't done this in a while. He felt himself change and where once stood Sirius Black stood a large black dog. It had thick, dense fur and steel grey eyes. It was the size of a small bear and had giant pointed ears poking straight up on the top of its round head. He changed back into Sirius, looking nervous at the Weasleys' excited expressions and Hermiones' gob smacked one. The twins stood and were overwhelming him with applause and as Hermione overcame her shock she soon spoke too.

"You-you're an illegal Animagus?" He nodded as the twins quietened down.

"Why did you show us?"

"If you join us Hermione, I'll teach you." She covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"You're a complete idiot." Her voice was muffle and sounded fed up but he couldn't help but chuckle. She looked up again.

"Your solution to me being concerned about getting into trouble at school is to do something illegal which would have even more dire consequences?" He smiled slightly.

"No. My solution to your fear of being caught is a disguise that holds whole new potentials of knowledge for you to gain. You're an intelligent woman Hermione, surely, you've read about this. It gives you more than merely transforming you into another creature. And think about all the people we could help! This is bigger than us, but that doesn't mean we can't stop it. Since when has sitting in silence fixed anything?" She stared at him in thought and the Weasleys were now quiet, watching the tense interaction.

"O-okay."

/\\\\\

Sirius clapped his hands together at her affirmation, wanting to continue before she went into deep thought again.

"Do you guys know how to produce a Patronus?"

"Yeah, Harry taught us." The twins replied a look of pride came of Sirius's face at the sound of his friends' son teaching them something so complex.

"You're all gonna have to show me. It'll tell you your Animagus form. Well, probably. It usually does but not all the time, but proceed! Fred, go!" Fred stood up cockily and cast a silvery-blue hyena which ran around the room with them. Hermione mouth twitched.

"How suiting of you." He sat down again and stuck his tongue out at her when George cast his, a running coyote, moving its mouth as if yapping silently. It did one loop of the room when Hermione produced an otter which appeared to swim through the sky, gliding elegantly rather than wildly like the other two.

"Impressive. I don't know how these animals will help us to be 100% honest, but we'll work with what we've got."

"What were your Animagus when you were at school?" Sirius hesitated at Georges innocent question.

"How-how much did you know about Remus?" The red-heads didn't seem to understand what he meant but Hermione rose her voice.

"We know he's a werewolf." Sirius nodded.

"Well, dog, stag, rat and werewolf. But dog, hyena, coyote and otter could prove to be interesting." The Weasleys were beaming through the whole conversation, excited at the prospect of being taught by one of their heroes.

"We'll start tomorrow. It's getting late."

/\\\\\

He entered his dorm earlier then he had planned, but he found Ron and Harry to be in there already, talking amongst themselves. They hadn't heard him come in and he couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"We should ask him-" Ron was cut off by Harrys stern voice.

"No, we can't."

"Look at his family history, he would know."

"I can't risk him not talking to me, he knew my Dad." Ron sighed out in annoyance.

"How about, you find out more about your Dad and then we ask him. That way you get what you want to hear, and I get what I want to hear."

"He probably won't even know."

"Yes, he will, he's a right git. Have you seen the way he's looking at Hermione? It's disgusting. He's the sort of person who would know something like this. Have you heard what his brother did?" Sirius stepped out, unable of being able to listen to it anymore. He clutched his wand under his right sleeve as he made his presence known. The two boys looked up in shock at his sudden appearance.

"I would know what?" They seemed to look guilty now, trying to hide their faces and look away slightly.

"Go on! Ask me!" Neither answered him still, and the deep ball of anger and pain that he had been hiding was rising, and he took his wand out more. He hadn't wanted this, why would he have wanted this? Did they not get that?

"Do you know where Pettigrew is?" he was breathing heavily as the red-head talked, covering his guilt with visible anger now.

"What?"

"Do you know where the rat is." Ron was raising his voice and had stood up now, glaring daggers at the other boy.

"HE'S DEAD."

"No, he's not." Harrys voice was quiet as the others began yelling.

"B-but Dumbledore said-"

"He lied. Pettigrew got away. He's alive." Sirius covered his mouth with his hand, slight tears coming from his eyes now. He didn't know what to think.

"Do you know, where he is?" Ron repeated his question, impatient with the whole ordeal.

"Why do you want to know? How does he effect you?"

"He's a murderer." Sirius took a step back, dropping his hand from his mouth and attempting to silently stop his tears with no success.

"He wouldn't. Not Peter." Harry was silent now, looking away from the two as if lost in thought, but Ron was still standing, his face turning as red as his hair in his anger.

"Yes, he is. Are you going to help us catch him or not, because if not, you're wasting our time." Sirius felt his rage boil up again. Wasting their time? Their time? Did that red-hair prick not hear what he must be going through?

"WASTING YOUR TIME?! I APPEARED AGAIN AFTER TWENTY YEARS TO HEAR THAT TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS ARE DEAD, ONES A MURDERER, AND THE OTHER DOESN'T EVEN WANT TO FUCKING SEE ME, SO DON'T YOU DARE COMPLAIN ABOUT HAVING YOUR PRECIOUS TIME WASTED!" He had risen his wand now, and was holding it under Ron's chin. The other boy was visibly scared and in obvious discomfort as the tip of the wand began to heat up, burning him slightly. Harry still did noting, which made him anger even more. How could anyone stay silent during something like this? During something that involved his Father? He lowered his wand again, this time turning his attention to Harry.

"You're nothing like your Father." Harry turned now, staring at the man that he had hoped to learn so much from.

"And how so?" His voice was still quiet.

"Your father was brave and respectable. You're just a coward. You don't belong to Gryffindor, and you're certainly not a Potter." Harry got up now, coming dangerously close to him, standing face-to-face.

"I don't care what you think of me, I don't care if you hate your life, and I don't care if you don't think I'm brave. I've gone through more than even you could imagine."

"More than I could imagine?" he laughed now, losing the capability of having any faith in his best friends' son.

"I've been through more then you boy, I can assure you that. What happened to you that was so terrible, I'm sure we'd all love to hear."

"In case it slipped your notice, my parents died."

"You didn't even know them, I lost my best friend!" Harry stopped talking now and Sirius stepped back. He started heading for the door before talking to them once again in barely a whisper.

"I'm not my family." He left now, walking through the common room, ignoring the stares that he was given. He knew who he needed to see. Someone who wouldn't judge him. Someone who would understand. He needed to see Hagrid.

 **I'm so sorry for the late update, but I've been super busy! Thank you for reading, and I'll try and update more regularly again!**


	6. The Potions Master

Sirius walked through the doors to the potions classroom ten minutes late and sat at a desk at the front of the class near Hermione, unapologetically interrupting Snape as he began class. Snape smirked in his direction, some form of triumph coming over him.

"Late on your first lesson, Mr. Black? Ten points from Gryffindor." Sirius just ignored him and got his cauldron and potions book out. He always knew that his lesson would be hell, and in all honesty, he was nervous to come back after his last time the dungeons. Snape began writing ingredients and instructions on the blackboard as students took out everything they needed. Hermione was sitting next to a clueless Neville Longbottom, and much to Sirius's displeasure Harry soon entered the class with the Ron. Snape looked up at them and then to Sirius and the spare seat next to him.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, late again? Ten points from Gryffindor. Now why don't we split up this little companionship for a change." Venom seemed to drip from his voice.

"Weasley, go sit with Ms. Brown, and Potter you can sit next to Black." Had he already heard about their feud? Sirius didn't acknowledge Harry as he sat down, rather drawing absentmindedly on the parchment in front of him. Harry didn't say anything, but rather began collecting ingredients, seeing the raven-haired boy next to him had no intention to.

"Now." Snape's harsh tone cut through the room again.

"Today we will be brewing a dangerous potion named the Draught of Living Death. It can put anyone to sleep through any circumstances, no matter how dire. Mr. Black, am I boring you?" Sirius looked up to see a classroom of eyes on him as Snape stared at the parchment underneath his tanned hands and the drawings covering it. Sirius smiled smoothly and sat up straight.

"Well, _Professor_ , the thing is I'm already quite a potion master myself. Just this morning I used this one concoction called 'shampoo' you should try it sometime." He heard Harry stifle a laugh next to him as Hermione glared at him. He winked at her jokingly making her roll her eyes, before noticing that the first bit of colour to probably ever be featured on Snape's face flittered across his cheeks.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor." All the Gryffindors glared at Sirius angrily but he merely went back to leaning in his chair carelessly. Thirty points was nothing to a Marauder. That was getting off easy in his books. Harry had already set up the cauldron and was beginning to organize asphodel as Sirius began to help to.

"I can't believe you just lost us _thirty_ points!" Potter spoke in a deadly whisper.

"Your Dad lost more."

"Black, you're talking out of line, five points from Gryffindor." Sirius rolled his eyes and Harry focused intensely on the task at hand.

"What are you so worried about anyway? Live a little Potter, before you know it you won't be able to anymore."

"Need I remind you again? Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape was sitting at his desk and wasn't even looking at Sirius as he took more and more house points.

"I'm sorry Professor, it's just hard to understand what you're saying when the soundwaves get blocked by your nose."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Rage was flooding from him as he looked up from his papers.

"Go ahead and make it fifty, you know you want to greaseball."

"Detention for the next month! My office after dinner."

/\\\\\

"You got detention for a _month?_ " The Weasley twins seemed almost proud of how quickly their new friends had gotten into trouble.

"He also lost us seventy-five points!" Hermione had expected the twins to be angry, they believed in Gryffindor pride more than anyone else, but they seemed more impressed than anything else.

"Hell yes I did!" He high-fived the red-heads in triumph as they all sat comfortably in the room of requirement.

"Oh, Sirius, this came for you. I don't know if the whole-time travel thing confuses owls or not, but I found it in the common room." Hermione pulled a yellow envelope from her bag and Sirius sat dumbfounded at the familiar handwriting scrawled along the front. He clenched it in a shocked disbelief and slight fear as his friends watched him eagerly.

"Are you going to open it?" George broke the uncomfortable silence, but Sirius didn't respond.

"You don't have to while we're here." The bushy haired girl tried to comfort him, but he swallowed thickly and shook his head.

"I'll be telling you guys about it anyway." He turned it over and opened the delicate wax. Inside was one piece of parchment with a simple message written on it. Sirius stood up excitedly.

"Hermione, when did you find this?"

"Yesterday." He ran out of the room, ignoring the fact that it was now after hours as he sprinted to Dumbledore's office.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore!" To his delight the staircase was elegantly revealed as he ran up, two steps at a time. He stopped at the door and knocked rapidly, breathing heavily. It opened quickly, and he noticed an ugly lady, covered in pink standing next to the desk with a tired looking Dumbledore seated near her. He walked in ignoring her presence, expecting to see Remus. The letter had said he would be here after all. But as he searched the room no werewolf was visible. He looked at the adults questioningly and Dumbledore sighed out wearily.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore didn't respond but the pudgy lady stuck up her nose at his request.

"Remus Lupin will not be entering these school grounds again!" Sirius felt his chest grow tighter and turned his questions to the older, tired looking headmaster.

"What do you mean he won't be here?"

"He is not permitted on these grounds." Umbridge interjected, making him turn his head from his headmaster to the horrid lady beside him.

"Why not!"

"He's a danger! A filthy half-breed! We won't let him near children, he's a savage like the rest of his kind-"

"NO, HE'S NOT!" Sirius felt tears welling up in his eyes again, a feeling that he had grown all too familiar to.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! You know nothing of such matters! He is a savage, a beast!"

"He's less dangerous then you! He never tortured eleven-year-olds!" She seemed startled by his comment, her exterior faltering for a mere second. Sirius turned to Dumbledore again. He had his head rested in hands, facing the desk with the appearance of giving up.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" The older wizard didn't respond. The tears fell freely down his face now. Everything happening to him was too much, and now Dumbledore wasn't helping his students? Rather than continuing the argument he left the office, turning his back to the professors as he walked down the stairs quickly, his cloak flowing loosely behind him. As he left the stairs he walked into someone slightly shorter then himself. His vision was blurry from the tears and he couldn't quite make out who it was. He stood up and left, ignoring whoever he had left on the ground.

"Wait!" Dread filled him as the familiar voice cut into his ears. He quickened his pace until he was jogging but the footsteps behind him kept up, following him on his quest to escape. He turned a corner and slipped into a deserted classroom, hoping that Potter would get the hint and leave him alone. He didn't. The heavy door opened slowly, exposing Sirius sitting against the wall in a form of defeat, tearstains littering his features. Harry walked over and sat next to him quietly.

"What do you want?" Sirius's voice was thick and broke at the end of his sentence as he sat next to the boy that should have been his nephew. The boy that he should have raised after James and Lily died, but now he sat in a deserted classroom in his old school, the same age as the boy that should have been twenty years his junior. It all seemed like a cruel joke.

"I'm sorry." The Animagus let out a dark chuckle, an alarming contrast to his usual dog-like bark of a laugh.

"For what? I did this to myself."

"I shouldn't have spoken about you like that." He turned his head, seeing Lily's eyes hidden behind glass and dark, heavy eyelids.

"Is this just another way to learn about your Dad?"

"No." He furrowed his brows at the remark as he looked ahead of himself again.

"No?"

"No. Of course I want to know about my parents, but not like that." Sirius found truth in Harrys words. He wasn't sure if it was even there, or if his mind was spiraling to insanity, but he decided to enjoy the moment of bonding with his nephew while he had it.

"I forgive you."

"Can I ask you something?" Harry questioned him, fiddling with his sleeves and covering the backs of his hands at the same time.

"Go ahead."

"Why are you crying?" The Animagus met Harrys eyes again, searching each other to find answers to unspoken questions.

"Remember Remus Lupin?"

"Of course."

"Well, he's my only still living friend, and I thought I was going to see him, but I didn't. It's stupid, I know, but I really needed this to make some sense from everything happening."

"It's not stupid." Harry stopped his rambling as they broke eye contact.

"You don't?"

"If it was Ron I'd be the same." He wiped his eyes on his sleeves as he stopped crying, sniffing softly as he hugged his legs up to his chest.

"I know that this probably isn't the best time to ask-" Sirius raised his eyebrows at his nephew in a questioning gesture.

"But do you like Hermione?" He let out a low bark laugh, Harry's ridiculous question bringing him back to his usual self.

"Me and Hermione? Of course, I love Hermione, but not like that. Besides, she deserves better. I'm a mess."

"Thank you." Black furrowed his perfectly arched brows.

"For what?"

"For saying that. Hermione's been through so much, and no one seems to realize that she deserves more then she gets." He straightened his back and stood up from the ground. He held his hand out to Harry who took it gratefully as he got pulled up.

"Oh, Sirius, do you want me to contact Remus for you? Umbridge will probably be watching for you sending any letters, but I have another way to contact him." Sirius sparked up at that, immediate joy filling him. Maybe things would work out.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he hugged his nephew tightly who seemed shocked by the response.

"Thank you so much Harry!" He let go of him and laughed lightly.

"Well, um, I better, you know." Harry seemed unsettled by his Uncles response as he stuttered and gestured to the door before he waved Sirius goodbye and left. Sirius left soon after, heading back to the room of requirement to tell Hermione, Fred and George about what happened.

/\\\\\

"She wouldn't let him in the school!" Hermione was outraged by Umbridges' response to Remus requesting permission to enter the school grounds, but the red-heads were more excited by the prospect of seeing their Professor again soon. If Harry talked to him, that is.

"Don't you get it Hermione? This worked out perfect!" Black stood up in excited enthusiasm.

"This is our first rebel! Our first chance to prove ourselves!" She still seemed wary, but the Weasleys were soon cheering in excitement, already planning how best to get their revenge of her poor treatment of Remus.

"Oh, and guys." They all stopped their chanting and looked the boy standing on the chair at the back of the room.

"Only Animagus get to tango with werewolves."


	7. The Weasel and the Werewolf

"How did you and the other Marauders get away with this before?" Hermione was holding the mandrake leaf in her hand and couldn't imagine not talking for a month without raising suspicion.

"Who can go the longest without talking competition, obviously." He moved and sat closer to Hermione in the room of requirement. The twins had looks of annoyance on their faces after hearing that they couldn't talk for a whole month.

"That should be fine for me, Fred and George, but no one would believe you being involved in something so idiotic."

"Would McGonagall believe you doing it again?" She rose her right eyebrow in questioning and thought.

"I'll just say that I'm trying to beat my record and that Fred and George wanted to beat me."

"Well, what about me then?"

"I have an idea!" They all looked at George expectantly as he leaned forwards in his seat to be closer to everyone in the room.

"Hermione, how would you feel about having a silencing charm put on you?" Sirius and Fred exchanged confused looks, not believing that the bushy haired girl would ever eat into such antics.

"That could work! But they're extremely difficult, and not many people can do them properly and to full extent. We're supposed to be performing them in charms soon, I don't believe many people will pass though."

"Wait, are you sure?" Fred seemed worried about how quick she was to agree.

"Of course! Sirius, have you performed one before?" He furrowed his brow, unsure about the plan.

"Uh, yeah, but not powerful enough to last a whole month." Hermione stood up and began pacing the small sitting and studying area.

"It doesn't have to last a month, we'll just be partners in class and you can curse me, and then we can keep reapplying it while people aren't looking!" The boys sat up straighter.

"That could work! And Sirius could say that he felt bad and that's why he's not talking! Me and George can then say that we were challenging him then!" The room lightened up as they all talked about the plan. It was simple and risky, but they could only hope that no one found out about it.

They went to the common room with light hearts that night and parted ways as they entered. Hermione and the twins sat with Ron by the fire and Sirius went up to the dorms to talk to Harry. He wanted an update on his werewolf situation. He practically skipped up the steps and entered to see Harry sitting on his bed reading a charms book. Sirius came up and flopped down on his bed that was on the left of Harrys.

"Hey Potter." Harry responded without looking up from his slightly weathered book.

"Hi Sirius."

"I was wondering if you got to talk to Moony or not?" Harry looked up now, but his green eyes seemed dull behind his round glasses.

"Uh, no, I was wondering if you wanted to be there while I did? Sort out where to meet and stuff." Sirius sat up now.

"Thanks, and yeah I would like that. When can we talk to him?"

"Sooner the better, I don't know if Umbridge will find a way to block it."

"Tonight then?" Harry nodded and looked back down at his book.

"Alright. Common room at about 11 then?"

"Sure." Sirius noticed that Harry wanted to be left alone and decided to go back the common room. He didn't want to sit with Ron, so he decided to pick up his own charms book which he had left on one of the desks and flipped the chapter on silencing charms. He took one of the chairs in the back corner and began reading. He soon noticed that their plan may not be as good as once thought. If he did it wrong Hermione could swell up and make 'deafening sounds' according to the book, so they must be testing it on animals. He hadn't done it in class but rather used it on James when he went on about Lily Evans too much, so he didn't know how everyone would be set out. He'd have to bring it up with the others tomorrow.

/\\\\\

It was the next week and Sirius was twirling his wand in his nerves as they waited outside the charms room. He felt Hermione grab his right hand to stop him as sparks began floating out the end.

"It'll be fine. Sit behind me and act like you got distracted and lost your aim." She whispered to him reassuringly, but he couldn't help but worry and Ron's death glare wasn't helping. Flitwick soon came and let everyone inside and took his place on his usual stack of books in front of the class. Each desk had either a raven or a bullfrog on it, and Sirius and Hermione quickly rushed to the back two rows, making sure Flitwick wouldn't be able to see that it was intentional. Everyone else slowly took their places and settled down as the Professor began talking.

"Today we will be performing the silencing charm on bullfrogs and ravens. It is pronounced _silencio_ and is performed with a loop down from the right to left, before dropping vertically down. Like this." He held up his wand in front of a small raven and performed the spell. The dark bird opened its sharp beak but couldn't produce any sound as it cawed at the students watching it.

"There. No time to waste, get to it, but be careful, if performed incorrectly it can have quite the opposite effect." People began waving their wands and saying the spell a bit louder than necessary, making a nervous Sirius practically invisible in the back of the room. He lifted his wand and aimed it at his bullfrog.

" _Silencio"_ The frog opened its wide mouth, and nothing happened, making him smile slightly in relief. Hermione's frog was also opening its mouth and producing no sound in the row ahead of him.

"Sirius, we have to do it as soon as possible!" A feminine whisper urged him as he stared at his wand for a moment. He lifted it and positioned it at the back of her head, making sure no one was watching. He said the spell and moved his wand quickly.

"Did it work?" She didn't reply but pulled a piece of parchment from her bag and began scribbling a note to Professor Flitwick on it, explaining that Sirius had accidently cursed her instead of the frog. She took another note and handed it to him.

" _Act like it just happened and apologize"'_ He sat straighter and leaned forwards to her trying to look authentic as he crumpled the note up and put it in his pocket.

"Oh shoot, Hermione I'm so sorry!" She scowled at him as he pretended to apologize and got up to see the teacher. He watched them as Flitwick turned to him.

"Black! Up here, now!" He got up with his usual swagger and went to the desk as he usually would in trouble.

"Yes Professor?"

"Did you curse Miss Granger?" She crossed her arms and attempted to look annoyed.

"Well, in my defense, her talking was distracting, and maybe if her hair didn't take up so much space she wouldn't be so easy to accidently curse-"

"Detention! My office for the next week straight after dinner!" Sirius groaned and went back to his table, Hermione following behind him. Perhaps their ridiculous plan would work.

/\\\\\

Sirius walked up to the dorms that night to find all the other boys sitting near each other, whispering about something, except for Harry who was lying back on his bed ignoring them. When they noticed him enter Ron quickly got to his feet, puffing his chest out gently with an angry look on his freckled face.

"Did I do something?" Sirius questioned him in a bored voice. He liked the twins, and Ginny was okay, but Ron got on him nerves. He always seemed jealous and angry.

"You need to apologize to Hermione!" He tried to sound scary, but his scrunched up long nose took away from the effect.

"What happened in charms doesn't concern you Weasley, it'd be better if you just kept your long nose out of other people's business." He headed to his bed on the end of line, sitting down and crossing his legs as Ron's face turned a similar shade of red to his hair.

"It does concern me! I like Hermione, and you need to leave her alone!" He walked closer to Black, growing angrier by his casual and relaxed attitude.

"If you like her so much why don't you marry her?" Sirius mocked him as he began twirling his wand in the air, causing light blue sparks to float gently out. Ron's face grew an even darker shade of red somehow at the remark.

"What, what are you talking about?" He grew defensive as Sirius began looking at him curiously.

"Oh, ickle li'l Ronald has a crush now, does he?" He smiled broadly as Seamus nudged Dean and whispered something to him, causing them both to laugh.

"Calm down Weasley, I won't steal your thunder. Just leave me alone, okay?" Ron was visibly embarrassed and angry at the remarks and the sniggering happening behind him. He shook his head before staring at the raven-haired boy again.

"No! No, I won't stand for this! I'm always second best, Harry, Fred and George have all been kicked off the quidditch team, Umbridge is driving us all mental, and now you're here randomly! So no, I won't leave you alone!" He was heaving after his miniature outburst and had grabbed the full attention of everyone in the room except Harry who appeared to be in his own little world still. Sirius stared at him for a moment. He got up and stood closer to the red-head, his head slightly tilted up due to Ron's height.

"I have lost all of my family, out of my three best friends one is a murderer, one won't see me and the other is dead, I woke up one day to find out that I was in the future and that I was all alone, and I still don't know what the fuck is going on. Don't try and get sympathy from me, because you find any." Ron screwed up his eyes as Sirius slowly came closer still.

"Just leave Hermione alone."

"Why? Do you really think you'd have a chance with her anyway?" The last comment pushed Ron over the edge as he raised his fist fast and brought it to Sirius's right cheek, making him stumble slightly as he held his swelling face. Dean and Neville quickly held onto Ron's arms as he struggled against them. Seamus went up to Sirius to check if he was okay, but he pushed him off as he left the dorms, striding down the stairs angrily, getting curious glances from a group of first-years who were playing exploding snap.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He snapped at them quickly and they packed up their game and scuttled away to their dorms. He sank into one of the armchairs in front of the fire, looking at the clock and seeing that it was 10:45. He breathed out deeply and sank back further. Waiting for Harry to come down so that he could see Remus. He looked at his nails which had ink stains on them from writing lines with Flitwick, as he stayed in thought. What if Remus didn't answer? What if he didn't want to see him?

Harry soon saved him from the torment of his thoughts as he came back down with a small bag in his hand. Harry kneeled in front of the fire and Sirius took his place next to him. Harry opened the bag revealing fine powder which he put onto the fire.

"Grimmauld Place." Harry nudged Sirius who stuck his head in the fire, realizing that it was floo powder. He looked up to his old houses dining room, except it seemed cleaner then what he was used to. It also seemed lighter, happier somehow. He saw a greying man sitting at the table, writing something on parchment hurriedly.

"Remus?" The man looked up and seemed to leap out of his chair as he kneeled by the fire.

"Sirius! I've missed you for so long, I can't believe you're here!" They were both laughing lightly in delight.

"Moony, I've missed you too! But for now I don't know how much time I have, when can I see you?"

"I-I don't know."

"I can spend the full moons with you again!" Remus seemed unsure of the idea.

"It might be dangerous with just one of you."

"No, it won't, please Remus."

"Okay. The next full moon is in three days, so I'll see you in the old spot at 10pm then." Remus caved quickly just as Sirius knew he would.

"I'll see you then."


End file.
